User blog:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl/Ghostober 2019
Move over Drawlloween and Inktober, get ready for...GHOSTOBER! This is where I do not only draw my favorite non-ghost characters and OCs as ghosts, but fictional ghosts, my ghost OCs and non-ghosts in different ghost costumes. There are two versions: one on MS Paint without the glow and the other on Paint 3D with the glow. List #Ghost Bride!Karen Beecher/Bumblebee from Teen Titans #Radicles from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes in a ghost costume with a jack o' lantern (probably in the same vein as like I did with 31 Days of Crossover Friends of Five-o-Ween) #Victor, Valentino and Charlene from Victor and Valentino, dressed as a vampire, a ghost and a witch respectively encountering the La Llorona #Helen McHaunt, Samuel Spook and Abigail Rition #Penny Plasm from Mighty Magiswords ''as the Dream Ghost from ''Ghostbusters #Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy as a ghost #Glimmer and Entrapta from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power in ghost costumes #Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls as the Grady twins from The Shining (Dipper will be wearing a male variant of the Grady dress) #Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter #Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, dressed as an angel and a devil respectively encountering a ghost #Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Kit from Craig of the Creek rising from their graves #Yuyuko Saigyouji from Touhou #Lucy Loud from The Loud House as Samara from The Ring #Phantasma from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School #Lotta from Harvey Street Kids as a ghost #Beast Boy and Cyborg from Teen Titans as Stuart and Cyrus from The Frighteners with Robin as Frank Bannister #Casper McFadden from Casper in his human form #Penny Proud from The Proud Family as Bloody Mary #Carrie White from Carrie as a ghost #Judd Watts #Ghost!Tara Maclay from Buffy the Vampire Slayer #The Headless Horseman #Ghost Princess from Adventure Time, Hi-Five Ghost from Regular Show and Carrie Krueger from The Amazing World of Gumball #Clover from Totally Spies! as a headless ghost #Peridot and Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe as Casper and Kat Harvey respectively #Witchy Simone from Mighty Magiswords as a cross between a witch and a ghost (probably a magical witch ghost, a ghitch, a wist, a ghoch or a wighost?) #Ilana from Sym-Bionic Titan as a ghost scaring Kimmy Mysner #Sayo Aisaka from the Negima! franchise #Reggie, Todd, Shane and Esther from Twelve Forever in different ghost costumes: Reggie as a ghost bride, Todd in a bedsheet, Shane as Jacob Marley and Esther in a hooded cloaked ghost costume #My ghostsona and Bloody Mary Gallery Ghostober Day 1.png|Day 1 (MS Paint) Ghostober Day 1 (WITHOUT GLOW).png|Day 1 (Paint 3D) Ghostober Day 2.png|Day 2 Ghostober Day 3.png|Day 3 (MS Paint) Ghostober Day 3 (Paint 3D).png|Day 3 (Paint 3D) Ghostober Day 4.jpg|Day 4 Ghostober Day 5.png|Day 5 Ghostober Days 6 and 7.jpg|Days 6 and 7 Ghostober Day 8.jpg|Day 8 Ghostober Day 9.jpg|Day 9 Ghostober Days 10, 11 and 12.jpg|Days 10, 11 and 12 Ghostober Days 13, 14, 15 and 16.jpg|Days 13, 14, 15 and 16 Category:Blog posts